


Bomb Away, Dearies

by overthemoon



Series: 221bs [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221b, Alternate Universe - World War II, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthemoon/pseuds/overthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson has more spine than people give her credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bomb Away, Dearies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was write a 221b ending with a Z. There's only five words we could think of that even applied to this one. Written and posted within the same hour, no big deal.

John drags Sherlock out of bed as the air sirens wail out. “Shoes?” John yells at him. Sherlock shakes his head. “Goddamn it, put on your shoes,” John roars, and goes to fetch his gun from the drawer.

Sherlock and John thump down the stairs. Mrs Hudson stands at the bottom, clutching her shawl to her chest. Sherlock tugs Mrs Hudson along, John pushing ahead to lead their way through the panicked crowd as they approach the Baker Street Tube station.

“Come on, this way. Over here!” Everyone yells together; parents scream for children screaming right back. John reaches out behind him, and is reassured by the firm grip of Sherlock’s hand. They cling tight to each other (no one is watching them, they reassure themselves. Everyone is clinging to each other, it’s all right.) as they fight their way to an unoccupied section.

John asks, “You all right, Mrs H?” She nods, forcing herself to take deep breaths.

“A little worse for wear,” she says. “But I’ll be right as rain in the morning.” She smiles shakily. “At least they didn’t come earlier, when I was in the middle of my herbal soother. Now _that_ would have been a right pain!” They all nod. Really, the Germans have no chance, not if this is Mrs Hudson’s reaction to the Blitz.

**Author's Note:**

> Hee. Thank you! All comments are lovely!


End file.
